Untitled for now
by Waterfaerie05
Summary: The behind the scenes of the Yugioh gang. What was really going on at random times? and more about their personal lives! Lots of fun Randomness! W00t! If you read it and come up with a good name please respond, because I can't think of one. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Hello! bows This is my 2nd Fanfic posted on here, but I deleted the other one because it was crap. smiles It's really just to amuse myself and my friends, since we love Yu-Gi-Oh so much. I have some new characters that are quite amusing. They are based off my friends, but not exactly like them. So don't flame me or I will hunt you down! growl hehe sweet smile The first few chapters will be mainly about a few people and later it will add more fun-ness. So read and have fun! dances

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's start at the very beginning (a very good place to start)

Kira stared out the window of the plane as it flew through the clouds. She didn't see the beautiful sunrise or the fluffy white clouds, all she saw was memories. Memories that she has always had, but has only lately started to really look at them.

* * *

Kira shuffled into her first day of first grade. She wore the cute private school girl uniform. She played with her long blonde pigtails, glancing around the playground. She didn't know anyone and was scared of what could happen. She walked over to an empty swing in the corner of the playground and sat down. She watched the other kids laugh and play. She could never be like them, or at least she thought. She kicked the woodchips beneath her and watched them as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Hello," said a voice from next to her. She turned quickly to see a boy with short brown hair and ice blue eyes. She stared at him for a second and then looked around. There wasn't anyone else near them, so he must have been talking to her. She smiled softly at him.

"Hi," she replied weakly.

"I'm Seto," he said, looking around the playground.

"I'm Kira Crawford…" she paused, watching him. "Nice to meet you…"

He looked over at her and smiled softly.

* * *

Kira sighed as she watched the clouds float by. That had been so long ago. They had become such great friends, talking about everything. They went through all of their elementary years together. He was like her older brother when he wasn't around. He had protected her and helped her out whenever she needed it. It had made her feel special too; he had never been so nice to anyone else like he was to her, except his brother. She smiled and shook her head lightly. _How did everything go so bad?_ She thought.

* * *

Kira ran into the mansion and down into the basement, where Seto kept all his things. She was now in 7th grade. She was taller and definitely older. She looked around and gasped lightly.

"Seto? Seto!" she called out, looking around the room. Boxes filled the room, most likely full of all his computer things.

"Yes?" a voice growled. Seto walked out of a side room, holding another box in his hands.

"Hey! What's with the boxes?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm going… I need to get away and I need to get my company working."

"But… But…" Kira didn't know what to say. She had so many questions, but she didn't know how to get them out. She had noticed a decrease in Seto's life. He had started to get colder towards her and his brother. He had gotten more absorbed in his work than hanging out with them, but she had just thought it was a faze.

"I'm sorry Kira… I'm moving to another city… Goodbye…" He said, not even looking at her. He managed to put a box down and give her a pat on the back. He even led her out of the house, but he said nothing more. Then the door was slowly shut in her face. She stood there, staring at his front door. Then she ran off down the street, trying to stop her tears.

* * *

Kira leaned her head against the cold window. Those tears had been a lot warmer, and just remembering them made her eyes water again. They had been so close and grown so far apart. She only saw him once after that, during a duel tournament with her brother. She had walked away quickly before he saw her.

Kira looked up and saw someone staring at her. She gasped and then realized it was just the flight attendant. She shook her head to say 'no' to whatever she was asking. Slowly the girl walked back to the front of the plane. Kira looked around at the empty couches and tables. Her brother had lent her his private plane to move in, but he couldn't come with her. She looked out the window again to see the plane moving down. A light flicked on with a seatbelt. Quickly Kira buckled up and closed her eyes.

* * *

Before she knew it Kira was sitting in a limo right outside her new home. Two guys who she didn't even know were dragging her bags and boxes into the living room. She stared out the window, watching them walk back and forth. She didn't have too many things, just clothes and other personal things. Her brother had sent a couch and some furniture there earlier. He even had a home designer decorate her home before she got there. The name Pegasus Crawford could get a lot of things done in a short time. She opened the door and smiled at the two.

"Thank you very much!" she said, bowing.

"You sure you don't need any help unpacking?" the one asked. Kira tried not to yell at him, even though he was hitting on her… again.

"No… No… I can handle it!" she said and smiled. "Thank you again!" Quickly Kira ran into the house and shut the door behind her. That guy needed to work on his flirting skills. She laughed lightly and stared at her boxes.

"This is going to take awhile…" she said as she rolled her eyes. She began to unpack her things slowly but surely. By the end of the day she had most of it unpacked, except the last few boxes. She would have finished those, if she hadn't fallen asleep in the living room.

* * *

The sun shone through the window and Kira's eyes flittered open. She rolled over and saw the leg of a table. Quickly she sat up and looked around seeing her television, couch, stereo, and coffee table. She laughed and shook her head.

"Sleeping on the floor… this is new…" she stretched her arms high above her head and walked up into her bedroom. Quickly she changed into a purple skirt, white t-shirt, and a cute purple jacket. She pulled on some white knee socks and dark purple shoes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and laughed lightly. She looked a little silly, but she was too lazy to change. She hopped down the stairs and out the door.

Domino was a medium sized town. It wasn't too busy, or too small. The entire town surrounded a large park with a playground and lots of beautiful trees and flowers. To the west of the town were the docks. Stores, boat stops, the biggest arcade in town, and a large beach were all in that general direction. There were lots of stores, homes, and even a large high school. Kira would be transferring there on Monday.

Kira walked down the sidewalk, looking around for something or someone. Nobody was really outside yet. She wandered around, trying to figure out where things were. She ended up by the docks, listening to the sounds of the ocean. She looked around, wondering where all the people were. She saw the answer to a lot of her questions right in front of her. A huge arcade; just what she needed right then. She saw a whole bunch of people watching the dancing games. She wanted to play something else though. She wandered until she found a fun fighting game. She played and easily got the top score. She played game after game, laughing to herself. She was having fun, but she still didn't know anyone. Why did things always seem to be better with other people?

She began to walk out of the arcade when she smacked into another girl. They both tumbled to the ground. Kira looked up and saw the other girl laughing hysterically. She had shoulder length white hair and looked about the same age as her. Kira tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"I'm… Soo… sorry!" the girl managed to get out between laughs. Kira laughed and stood up, helping the girl up at the same time.

"No… It's ok…"

"I'm Kiko Bakura!" the girl said, smiling brightly. She seemed so excited about something, but what could it be?

"Kira Crawford! Nice to meet you Bakura-chan."

"Oh please… we don't need those silly formalities!" Kiko laughed shaking her head. Then she seemed to realize something. Her eyes widened and her smiled grew even more. "Crawford? Like Pegasus?"

"Yea… he's my brother…"

"WOW! That's really neat! I don't know a lot about him, but he did create the bestest game ever! Duel monsters!" Kiko said, speaking at a mile per minute. She posed drastically when she said Duel monsters and then laughed.

"Wait, are you going to go to Domino high?" Kira asked, hoping she would actually have a friend.

"Yup! I just started there last year!" she said, looking around. "Do you go there?"

"I'm going to start Monday… I still need a uniform though…"

"OH! Really? Let's go get one then!" Kiko said, grabbing Kira's arm and dragging her down the street.

They walked into a small uniform store. It had all the different grade uniforms for all the schools. She looked around, wondering which one was theirs.

"Kira!" Kiko yelled from the back of the store. Kira quickly ran to the back to see Kiko holding up a uniform that looked like a joke.

"Wha-What?" Kira asked, taking the uniform from her. Kiko shoved her into a changing room. Kira quickly changed and screamed.

"THIS IS THE UNIFORM!" she yelled, stepping out of the changing room. Kiko laughed and nodded. Kira looked at herself in the mirror. The uniform consisted of a blue skirt, pink jacket, white undershirt, and a large blue bow. She leaned on the wall and looked down.

"How?" Kira asked, looking over at Kiko.

"I don't know… but that's it…" Kiko laughed. "You look cute though!" Kira shook her head and changed back into her clothes. She paid for the uniform and left the store with Kiko. Kira felt a little odd walking with this girl. She wore baggy camouflage jeans and a purple and black top. She was used to being in places where girls wore mostly fancy clothes and other things.

"Kira!" Kiko shouted, shoving Kira to the side.

"What was that for?" Kira asked after she stopped wobbling.

"I was talking!" she laughed.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Well… anyways… We should have the same classes for school, so you want to hang out with me?"

"Sure! That would be great! I don't really know anyone…"

"Yay!" Kiko said, hugging Kira and smiling. "Well… I'd better get home… I'll see you Monday!" Quickly Kiko ran off down the street. Kira stood there, a little shocked.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

The next chapter! gasps I know you wanted to read it. smiles It's more or less just setting up the rest of the story… exposition, inciting incident or something of that nature. It's all pretty good though! I guess… I hope… shrug So read it and respond! Just don't flame or I shall beat you! Heh… sweet smile Cue intro!

* * *

Chapter 2: But why is the rum gone! JK! The Meeting…

Kira's first day at Domino high came faster than she expected. Kira changed quickly and walked to school, hoping she would find Kiko right away. She didn't see the hyper girl anywhere. She put her things in her locker and quietly went to homeroom. Nobody was there yet, except for a small group by the window. Kira sat in the back corner and looked around. A girl with short brown hair had noticed her and pointed her out to the rest of their group. She looked down and pulled out a book to read. When she looked up again they were talking. A tall cute blonde guy was talking and his friend quickly caught him in a headlock. They laughed and laughed, except for a short boy with a extremely strange hairstyle, he was watching the door. She looked over and saw Kiko walking in.

"KIRA!" Kiko yelled and ran over to her desk. She slipped into the desk next to her and pulled out a notebook. "I know for sure we have the same classes… what are you looking at?"

"What?" Kira managed to get out, she had been watching the group. Kiko looked over at them just as the shorter guy had turned away.

"Oh… them…" Kiko laughed lightly. Her face seemed to turn a light red, but she hid it well. "Jou, Anzu, Honda, and… Yugi…"

"Whose who?"

"Well… uh… Jou is the blonde dorky one, Honda tall brown haired odd one, Anzu's the girl, and Yugi… well Yugi is the short one," Kiko replied, looking at the group as Anzu hit Honda on the head. Kira was surprised Kiko actually managed to say Yugi this time. She smiled softly, knowing something was going on between them. She opened up her notebook to write it down and ask her, but before she could the teacher walked in and yelled at them.

* * *

The school day went by quickly. Kira went through lots of embarrassment, being introduced by all the teachers in her classes. The group that Kiko had told her about was in most of her classes. It seemed like it would be an interesting school year.

Kira shut her locker and looked around. Nobody was left in the hall except Jou and Honda. They were talking about something at Jou's locker. Kira began to leave the school, shuffling her feet. She really didn't want to go home and do her homework, even though she really had no choice. She heard the two depart down the hall as she opened the door and stepped outside. The air was cool and crisp, unlike the stuffy school. She hopped down the steps only to hear a laugh from behind her. Quickly Kira turned around to see Jou standing there smiling. He held a soccer ball between his side and his arm and his leg was jutted out to the side. He looked like a pro soccer player or at least a bad attempt at one.

"What's so funny?" Kira asked, looking oddly at him.

"Crawford… as in Pegasus Crawford?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Uh…Yes… He's my brother…" Kira said, taking a step backwards. What was this guy doing? He seemed a little odd before, but this was just plain strange.

"He's such a jerk…" Jou growled, walking down the stairs slowly.

"I'm sorry?" Kira said, not sure what to say. She knew her brother did stupid things, but she couldn't account for them. Jou laughed and patted her on the head.

"Just don't take after him…" he said before winking and walking away. Kira watched him walk, startled.

"That was odd…" she said to herself.

* * *

Kira's entire first week of school went pretty well. The schedule went pretty well and classes were easy, but she couldn't stop watching Jou. What he did confused her so much that she couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't even say anything else to her, but she did catch him looking in her direction once and awhile.

Saturday morning Kira slept in late. When she finally decided to get up she wandered down to the docks. Nobody was there except a few seagulls flying around. She hopped over the fence and sat on the beach, watching the water. She was glad to have a time to relax and have a little think time. All week she had been rushed from place to place with Kiko or forced to do homework. Now she could finally relax.

"Hey!" a voice called out from up the beach. Kira turned around and saw Jou leaping over the fence. She laughed lightly and smiled, watching him slip through the sand.

"Hi Jou," Kira said as he stopped next to her and sat down.

"Whatcha doing down here?" he asked. Kira smiled. She was glad that Jou was more relaxed than before and not as weird.

"Relaxing, this week has been hectic."

"With school and stuff?"

"Yup… being in a new school is pretty tough…"

"I bet… why did you move here anyways?"

"I wanted to get out and go somewhere else and my brother recommended this town… he said there were a lot of neat people…" Jou snorted as Kira finished and shook his head lightly.

"He has some problems…"

"Obviously!" Kira laughed tossing her head back and looking up at the sky. Jou smiled, watching her. Kira looked over at him and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked, wondering why he was watching her. He was being odd again!

"I didn't do anything!" Jou laughed and stood up.

"Sure… of course you didn't…" Kira joked standing up and following him. They walked down the beach towards the coast; Kira following behind Jou. They both paused where the water just barely hit their feet.

"Wanna go swimming?" Jou asked, smirking at the water.

"But… I don't have a swimming suit…"

"So?" Jou laughed and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. He pulled his jeans off and leaped into the water. Kira watched him, a little startled. She smiled and took off her button up shirt to reveal a tank top. She pulled her shoes and socks off and leaped in after him.

"Wahh! It's cold!" Kira shouted as she resurfaced.

"No… you're just a wimp…" Jou laughed and splashed her. Kira glared at him, her hair hanging in her face. She dove under the water and appeared again behind him. Quickly she leapt on him from the back and tackled him under the water. Jou picked her up and tossed her further into the water. Kira resurfaced coughing up some water.

"Oh! Are you ok?" Jou asked, swimming over next to her. Kira coughed up some more water and smiled.

"Of course!" she said, splashing him.

* * *

Kira woke up the next morning in her large purple bed. She blinked for a second, staring up at the large white canopy that hung over her bed. She smiled and sat up. She was excited to start a new day in this town. After having such a great time with Jou Kira had a more optimistic view of the town. Hopefully she could talk to him again. She wandered back towards the docks, hoping to run into Jou. As she walked she looked around at the people talking and enjoying the weekend. It seemed so nice.

Kira was about to turn towards the docks when she heard a noise. It sounded like wheels, but not car wheels. She paused and turned towards the sound when something smacked into her. Her body flew backwards and hit the ground hard. She groaned, sitting up. She glanced around and saw Kiko lying next to her, giggling insanely.

"Kiko?" Kira asked, rubbing her head lightly.

"Kira! Guess what?" Kiko said leaping up.

"What?"

"I just ran into Yugi… literally… he was so cute… and…" she paused realizing what she just said. "I err… a…."

"You do like him!" Kira laughed, standing up. Her friend blushed a bright red and turned away. "That's so cute!" Kira grabbed her friends arm and smiled, holding her up. Kiko's legs wobbled below her as she glanced over at her friend.

"Well… I… yea I do," Kiko said and laughed. "He was really nice and helped me up, but I lost my shoe." She held up her one sneaker and glanced around, not seeing the other anywhere.

"Eh… shoes come and go," Kira laughed and started to walk again. Kiko followed wobbly and then paused.

"Kira, I have to go… I'll see you later…" Kiko said, running off down the street. Kira stood there a little startled, but continued to walk. Everyone seemed to have to run off from her. She sighed and shuffled down the street slowly.

* * *

End of Chapter! Dun... Dun... Dun... smirk 


	3. Chapter 3: Drama has eaten my soul!

Hello readers! I've missed you all, even though I don't think there is any of you. runs and gets cardboard people to put as readers There we go! Now I can continue... This is the next chapter. Chapter 3 for all of us who can't count. giggles There's actual some stuff that happens here! So have fun reading it! I love you bunches!

* * *

Chapter 3: Drama has eaten my soul!

The next school day came quicker than Kira could have hoped. She didn't see Kiko the entire day either, which made it even odder. People still thought of her as that odd new girl so she spent her time alone. As she sat outside reading a book the Drama director had come out and talked to her about her previous acting experiences. Kira had been an active Thespian at her old school and just the thought of doing drama again made her smile. She was invited to the meeting tomorrow with a smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. Kira sat there with a smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't help but laugh lightly as she stared at a sheet of paper the teacher had given her.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from behind her. Kira spun around quickly to see Jou looking over her shoulder at the paper. He wore his soccer uniform and a ball lay on the ground next to him. Kira couldn't manage to answer as she stared at the goofy shorts. Before she knew it Jou had snatched the paper from her hands and was reading it.

"Drama eh?" Jou asked as he read through the paper. Kira pulled herself up to her knees and held onto the back of thebench as she watched him.

"Yup!" she stated simply. Drama would probably be the best thing for her now.

"So you won't be hanging around out here much?" Jou asked as he lowered the paper from his face.

"Yea… if there are a lot of meetings…"

"Oh… Okay… See ya then!" Jou said as he shoved the paper back into her hands and ran off towards the soccer fields. She watched him run, giggling slightly at the shorts. She smirked but it quickly faded. He had seemed mad or upset about something or another. Probably just some silly teenage grievance…

* * *

The rest of the week went quickly. Kira was quickly gobbled up and accepted into the drama family. Which was what they were, a big happy family. The meetings lasted late and it would be hard to work with people you weren't so close to. They had already started on costumes and set for their first production this year. The board had decided to do an American comedy play called "Dude, Wherefore out my show?" It was a silly knock off of Romeo and Julietthat was funny and cute. After reading through the script the entire club couldn't help but giggle and awe. Kira barely saw Jou or Kiko that entire week. Well that is… until Saturday.

The drama club had held a meeting to decide who would play each part. The first part to give away was the understudy, who in reality would be like Juliet. Kira was quickly given the part. All the other parts were given away quickly, except the stagehand who in reality would be Romeo. Nobody could think of someone who would look cute enough to play Romeo. They all decided to take a five minute break, leaving Kira to ponder on the stage by herself.

"I'm workin' on dat couch!" Kira heard from the hall. The voice sounded so familiar and rather conveniently the only other activity here on Saturday was the soccer team.

"Jou?" Kira called out from where she sat on the stage.

"What now? Who are ya?" Jou said as he walked into the theatre. He hadn't expected to see Kira there sitting on the stage. She could tell by the way he paused and looked her over that he was surprised. Then again she wasn't wearing that hideous school uniform. She wore a cute red t-shirt with Hello Kitty that said "Need a hug?" on it and jeans. She had even kicked her shoes off and walked around in red and black socks.

"It's me silly!" she laughed, hopping off the stage. Jou shook his head and walked closer to her, smiling.

"Well I know that now…" Jou said as he put a hand behind his head. He looked silly in a big baggy shirt and shorts, but Kira managed to hold back her giggles.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Working on some plays and stuff… but I don't need it! I kicked butt yesterday at our game!"

"Oh Really?"

"Yup! What bout you?"

"Oh I don't play soccer…"

"No… I mean drama… now who's silly…"

"Oh we're picking parts for the play…"

"What are you doing?"

"It's a funny sort of version of Romeo and Juliet…"

"Let me guess… you get to be Juliet?"

"Yup! But in this version she's called the understudy!" Kira said, smiling brightly. Jou shook his head lightly and Kira laughed. They both turned silent and looked to the door. Crowded around the door were at least half of the drama kids watching them.

"Heh… I'd better go…" Jou said and with a slight wave he made his way out of the packed door. The drama club all scrambled into the theatre,talking and giggling all at once. Kira watched them oddly as a girl ran over to her giggling like a mad women.

"That's it!" one girl said as she hopped onto stage.

"What is?" Kira asked, turning to look at her.

"Jou can be the Stagehand!" the girl replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wh-What?" Kira said, knocked off her guard. Her face was beginning to turn pink as all the other girls broke out into chatter. The director hopped onto stage and silenced them all.

"Jou would make a good stagehand. Since the stagehand has to look like he can do stage work, but still be cute and funny and not too macho," The director smiled as she watched the girls nod in approval. "Plus you guys look cute together… So talk to him next time you see him…"

"But… Me? What?" Kira said, barely making sense of what she was saying to even understand what they were. She actually understood it; it was more like she was shocked so much she got confused.

"You can convince him… I mean he gets to kiss you if he does it!" a girl chimed in. Everyone broke into chatter again until the director got them all to start working again, leaving Kira standing there startled and pink.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not that girl

Yes... Chapter 4... I think this is my favorite Chapter I've written so far. Key words 'so far'. But it does have the most stuff happening in it. I got this idea from roleplays and while I was sitting in Biology class, obviously not paying attention. So please read and review! Thanks bunches!

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm not that girl...

All weekend Kira tried to come up with a way to tell Jou the drama club wanted him to be the stagehand, but they all seemed wrong. One seemed like she was hitting on him, the other seemed desperate, the other seemed stupid, and they all ended up sounding pathetic. She just couldn't convince anyone to play that part, especially Jou. She decided she was just going to tell him whatever came out of her mouth when she woke up Monday morning for school.

Her plan ended up being completely foiled by teenage gossip.

When Kira walked into school, feeling confident that she could make stuff up, things just slowly fell apart. She slipped into homeroom to find Jou, but only saw a group of kids talking. She sat down in the back to wait for him, but her legs and hands wouldn't stop moving. She was so twitchy it would have been unnerving if she had any nerves left. She tried to forget what she had to do and listen to their conversation for a good laugh, but it ended up not being funny.

"Did you hear what I heard?"

"About Jou?"

"Yea… and that girl from the other school…"

"Yea! She thought he was hot playing soccer and stuff…"

"I wonder how far they went…"

"Oh please! With Jou it couldn't have been too far…"

"You never know… he is a guy!" They all broke out into giggles and continued talking about Jou and some girl at the soccer game.

Kira sat there staring at her desk as if it had an unreadable text on it. She squinted her eyes and shook her head lightly. Why did this bug her? She was just going to ask him to play a part with her. It was just a part in play, no harm done. Then why did she lose every single particle of courage she had when she found out he had been with someone else.

* * *

Kira felt like she was out of her body that entire day. She was sitting in the corner of the classroom watching everything happen. She hadn't aced that test or answered any of those questions. She sat in the corner thinking deeply about everything. She had to talk to Jou now, even if it bugged her. If she didn't it would eat away at her forever. 

After school Kira had wandered outside to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. She decided to head home and change into a different outfit. She changed into jeans and a black t-shirt. She began to head back to the school when she saw Jou walking her way. A smile played on his lips and he had his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey Kira!" he called out as they met up. Kira tried to smile, but it was weak and forced.

"Hey…" she managed to get out, still trying to organize her words.

"What's up?" Jou asked, smiling as he looked down at her.

"Well… I have to ask you… ya know the rumors about after your soccer game…" Kira didn't manage to look back up at him as she said this. She glanced about the street instead, avoiding his gaze. Jou didn't reply at first, just played with his bag a bit and smiled weakly.

"We just sorta… we didn't do anything real dirty…" Jou said, watching Kira. Normally he would have had fun telling anyone about it and made stuff up, but it was odd saying something to her about it.

"But you guys are together right?"

"Maybe… I guess…"

"Ok… well… see ya later…" Kira said turning quickly and heading off down the street. Jou quickly caught up with her, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him.

"Kira… what are you-?" Jou began, but paused when he saw her eyes were partly watery.

"Whatever… it doesn't matter…" Kira said. She tried to smile and hide the tears, but it didn't work.

"Kira…" Jou tried to say something, but he couldn't. She quickly turned and ran off down the street.

_Why do I care so much? _Kira thought as she ran down the street. Inside she knew the reason, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She had let the tears fall freely now as she stopped running. She stood looking out at the ocean. A large brick fence stood between her and the rocks that the waves crashed upon. She managed to pull herself onto the fence and sat facing the ocean.

Kira's hair tumbled down her shoulders as she sat there. Her brown eyes focused on her shoes as they swayed below her. Slowly the tears slipped out of her eyes and hit the rocks below her. She blinked and a few more hit her legs as they swayed. She held to the fence as if she would fall if she didn't.

"Kira?" a deep familiar voice called from behind her. Kira kept her head down and focused on her feet as she thought for a moment. She knew that voice…

"Seto?" she questioned, managing to sound normal instead of stuffy and confused.

"I knew I heard something about you moving into town…" Kaiba said and laughed lightly. Kira turned to see a smirk on his lips. Quickly it slipped from his face when he saw her tears. He hadn't expected to see her crying. She always hit his soft spots. He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She crumbled underneath that hand and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed and hugged her as the tears dripped from her face to his shoulder.

"Don't hurt the jacket…" Kaiba growled. His voice sounded cruel, but she knew he was joking more than anything. Kira's laugh was muffled by his trench coat against her face.

What the two didn't know was that, a few feet across the street, Jou stood watching. He had run after her, hoping to make some sense out of all of this. What he found made him twitch. _Why does this bother me? _Jou thought as he stood there, practically paralyzed. He shook his head and was about to leave when he twitched again.

Kaiba lifted Kira off the fence. Her legs lay lip across his arm and she held tight to his neck. His other arm carefully supported her back. As Kaiba turned and began to carry her down the street, Jou saw Kira's face. Her eyes were closed tightly and only a few tears trickled down her face. She had a sweet smile on her face. Jou had never seen either of them together, but it looked like they had always known each other.


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5! gasps "Who doesn't love the story of a prostitue and a pharoh?" giggles Sorry... I'm talking to my friend on the phone and she just said that after I asked her for help on my authors note. We have a few issues, but it's all good. I hope you've liked the story so far. It will be getting even more interesting next chapter. I just have to get my journal monday and type the actual chapter onto the computer. Hopefully you'll like it. So read and response! Thanks!

* * *

"WAHHH!"

The guest room door in the Kaiba mansion was slammed shut and Mokuba tumbled to the ground. He sat there his eyes wide and full of shock. A moment later the door opened and Kira stepped out. Her hair was now combed and her outfit fixed, much different than what Mokuba had just seen.

"Why did you do that!" Kira shouted at the boy.

"Why are you yelling at my brother?" Kaiba replied as he stood at the end of the hall, smirking.

"Seto!" Mokuba said as he ran off and stood next to his brother.

"Heh… your brother sorta woke me up… and when you sleep… clothes shift…" Kira mumbled, rubbing the back of her head lightly. Kaiba snickered and spun around, his trench coat twirling with him. Kira shuffled off after him, not sure what to say to that.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked as they walked down the stairs. The tone of his voice was a little too casual after all of that.

"Well… uh…" Kira mumbled, glancing around.

"Breakfast first!" Mokuba exclaimed as he tossed open the doors to a large dinning room. The smell of freshly cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast caused Kira's knee's to feel rather weak. Quickly she followed Mokuba to the table and began to eat. Mokuba babbled on and on about school followed by simple comments made by Kaiba. If Kira looked up from the meal she saw Kaiba's blue eyes watching her carefully.

* * *

After they all finished eating Kira shuffled after Kaiba and Mokuba into a large white limo. After a long odd car ride they arrived at Kaiba corp. Mokuba ran off down the hall talking to employees. Kira smiled as she watched him take charge and try to be a little man. She practically jumped when she felt a hand grab her arm and drag her down the hall.

Kaiba shut his door behind them and sat down in a big leather chair. Kira shuffled over and sat on the couch by him, not sure what to say. It felt really strange hanging with him again. She glanced around the large office full of papers and other strange business things. When she looked over at Kaiba she saw him watching her again.

"Soo…" Kira said looking away from his gaze.

"Just tell me what happened…" Kaiba growled. His voice was demanding but careful. Kira watched him for a moment and broke down. She told him everything from her first day of school to the whole Jou incident.

After her long talk with Kaiba that consisted mainly of Kira babbling on and on and an occasional comment made by Seto, they headed to school. The limo pulled up to the large old brick school where kids laughed on the grounds and headed inside. It was also on the steps where Yugi and the gang where hanging around.

"Moneybags is here…" Jou growled. His voice was more fierce than usual. The door to the limo snapped open as Kaiba crawled out with a scowl on his face. He held the door open as Kira hopped out giggling.

"Shut up…" Kaiba growled. Kira smiled and followed Kaiba up the sidewalk towards the school.

"Come on Seto… you made such a cute little kid… what happened?" Kira laughed. She gave Jou a small smile and slipped into the school after a scowling Kaiba.

* * *

When the odd, somewhat awkward, school day ended Kira headed off to drama. She felt carefree and a lot better after talking with Kaiba. Jou, on the other hand, was having a hard time doing anything. Finally he just stomped off the soccer field, into the school, and into the theatre. The whole drama club had been working on costumes and other things and they all slowed down to watch Jou as he stomped into the theatre.

"Where is Kira?" Jou demanded to a girl who held a large dress.

"She's…" the girl began, but stopped as Kira came walking out onstage. She wore a beautiful flowing blue and white dress. Jou grabbed Kira's arm and practically dragged her offstage and out of the theatre.

"What the-?" Jou began when he suddenly noticed the dress she wore. It was a perfect fit and caught Jou off guard. He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, until Kira waved her hand in front of his face.

"What were you doing with Kaiba?" he snapped.

"He's my friend…" Kira replied as if it was obvious.

"But he-"

"We've been friends since we were little… we just sort of had a… falling out…"

At those words Jou's face softened a bit, but he still looked extremely confused.

"But-" Jou began but Kira quickly cut him off.

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusion…" she smirked. "It's not like we did anything dirty." Jou waved his arms around frantically as he yelled things such as 'no' and 'ewe.' He looked like a mad man that had just heard something disgusting.

"No! I didn't! Wahhh!" Jou stumbled over his words, trying to think of something to say. Kira laughed and turned to head back into the theatre when Jou grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. The problem was he turned her a little to fast and she practically fell into his arms. If Kira had been a bit taller they would have been face to face. Kira smiled and looked up at him and Jou lost all of his words.

"What?" Kira asked simply.

"Well… I'm… uh… Sorry…" Jou mumbled, looking down at her.

"Oh… It's ok…" Kira said. Quickly she turned and went back into the theatre. The only response she heard was Jou yelling at himself in the hall.

* * *

When Kira stepped outside of the school after Drama Jou was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands. Kira smiled softly and sat down next to him.

"Hey Jou," she said as she set her bag down.

"Uh…" Jou mumbled through his hands.

"What's up?" Kira asked as she adjusted herself to try and look him in the face.

"You're crazy…" Jou said as he pulled his hands away from his face and glanced at her.

"Thank you!" Kira smiled and sat up straight.

"You making me go crazy…"

"What?"

"You're-"

"What? Uh…" Kira mumbled, looking at the ground. Jou laughed and stood up. Slowly he began to walk away down the sidewalk.

"Oh no you don't!" Kira said as she ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"You're not leaving me confused!" she said, stomping her foot. She smiled as Jou turned to face her. Jou smirked. Slowly he bent down and kissed Kira lightly on the lips.

"I think I am…" he said, smirking. He turned quickly and left Kira standing on the sidewalk in front of the school.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Love and Loathing

Chapter 6… and so it begins! giant spotlight shines onto fanfic ahem… This is where most of the craziness comes into play and you'll get a good laugh out of a new character that's about to step in. There will still be Kira and Jou stuff going on though, so you won't lose them. Then there might be some other things tossed in later. giggles I'm all giddy! I really hope you guys like this chapter because it actually got changed a lot from my original one I wrote during Biology. So read and respond and Thanks!

Responder love:

Celeb'ronyo: My mom loves that show. giggle snort Can I lick you?

whooptidoo-basil: Thank you so much for reading! You were the first person that read it that I didn't more or less force too! So you are my hero or something close to it! W00t!

Wicked anonymous: Thanks bunches!

ChibiChib: lol! I'm really bad with titles too… as you can see. shifty eyes Thanks for reading and being so awesome though!

* * *

Chapter 6: Love and Loathing

"Jou!" Kira yelled as she stomped up to Jou and his friends the next morning. Honda couldn't help laugh as she grabbed Jou's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Somebody is in trouble…" Anzu giggled as Kira dragged Jou outside.

"What?" Jou asked in the sweetest way possible.

"Oh don't what me!" Kira said and stomped her foot on the ground. Jou couldn't help but smile. She looked so adorable when she was mad. Actually, to Jou, she looked adorable all the time.

"What'd I do now?" Jou asked, pretending to pout. He couldn't keep the act up. He burst out laughing, clutching his sides and smiling widely.

"You ass…" Kira laughed and shook her head. Jou stood up straight and brushed a few tears of laughter off his face. "Jou… seriously… what was that yesterday?"

Jou smiled as he watched her. He felt a lot more relaxed than before when he had talked to her. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms, but decided against it. After a glare from Kira he decided to just be straightforward.

"Do you want to go out?" he began, but when Kira was about to ask something he continued. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kira stared at him a moment in shock. Before Jou could get another word out she tossed her arms around him and laughed.

"Sure… why not?" she laughed. "But… you have to do something for me…"

"What?" Jou asked, a little curious.

"Agree first and you'll see tomorrow after school," Kira said, smirking.

"Fine… Fine…" Jou grabbed her arm and led her into the school. The friends stared at them oddly, since just a moment ago Jou looked as if he had been in trouble and now they were… smiling. Jou smirked at them and headed towards the classroom.

* * *

"Lover boy!"Honda teased later as he grabbed Jou and caught him in a headlock. The friends laughed as Yugi attempted to get the two to stop fighting, with no prevail. Just asHonda let go and Jou stood up straight he was tackled down to the ground.

"Hey Jou!" Kira laughed as she sat up and then waved to the others.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"You're sitting on my back…" Jou groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Sorry!" Kira squeaked as she got up. Jou slowly began to get up when he was tackled to the ground once again.

"Jounouchi!" the girl yelled. Jou couldn't respond given the fact that his face was shoved into the ground.

"Um… excuse me… Miss… You're on my boyfriend…" Kira said as she poked the girl.

"Ewe, you're going out with him!" the girl began to laugh as she stood up. "I'm sorry…"

"God… Riyo…" Jou grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his head. He glanced around, looking for her, but she had run off.

"You ok?" Kira asked, sitting down next to him. Jou nodded, still looking for that odd Riyo.

"She's over there idiot…" Honda laughed as he pointed towards Kaiba's limo. Riyo was beating on the car. It looked as ifhe had almost run her over. Kaiba stepped out to talk to the girl.

"Excuse me… but your beating on my car…" he said casually. Riyo glanced over at him and paused. She looked as if something had hit her, something that she liked.

"Can I lick you?" Riyo asked which caused the entire gang to burst out in mad fits of laughter.

"Oh god…" Kaiba growled as he crawled back into the limo. Riyo ran over to it, hoping to get in, but only getting the door slammed in her face. In response she licked the door and left a large spot of saliva on the door. The limo quickly tore down the road and Riyo burst into giggles.

"I've met my new mistress!" Riyo said cheerfully as she walked back over and fell over next to Kira.

"You obviously don't know Seto…" Kira said with a smirk.

"Seto? That's a pretty name… I want to know someone named Seto…" Riyo replied. Kira burst out into giggles and Jou had to hold her so she didn't fall over.

"Seto is Kaiba… that guy you were stalking…" Jou explained.

"I wasn't stalking him! That's just the beginning!" Riyo laughed manically.

"Oh god I'm scared," Honda said as he attempted to hide behind Yugi and failed miserably.

"I wouldn't stalk you!" Riyo laughed.

"OO! Who's stalking who?" Otogi said as he walked up to the group.

"I'm stalking everyone!" Riyo said with a big grin. At this point Kira was still giggling and holding onto Jou for support. (Just to let you know)

"Super!" Otogi said and noticed Kira. "You!" Otogi smacked Kira on the head and she fell over into the grass. Her giggling stopped as she stared up at him.

"You!" Kira replied. "Stop stalking my brother!"

"But… Hey!" Otogi said glaring at her. "I never stalked him!"

"But he did stalk me!" Riyo said as she raised a hand high into the air and caused the entire group to stare at her. "What? I was just kidding… God…" Riyo crossed her arms and glared at Otogi. He hadn't noticed as he began to play with a strand of hair. Kira had managed to sit up and Jou was holding her close, not trusting Otogi.

"Well I'll be heading off to Drama," Riyo said as she stood up and bowed to them. "It can not run without the amazing costume mistress!" Riyo laughed and after giving Otogi a random hug she ran off.

"Oh Crap!" Kira stood up quickly and dragged Jou to his feet. "Come on!" she said as she dragged him away.

"What do you think they're doing?" Honda asked as he watched the two run off.

"I really don't want to know…" Anzu remarked with a smirk.

* * *

"Kira, where the heck are we going?" Jou said as he finally got her to stop and stay still for a moment.

"Well… you remember how yesterday you said you would do something for me?" Kira said with a smirk.

"Yes… so…" Jou said, obviously not getting what she meant.

"Well, see…" Kira paused. "For drama we need a stagehand, or Romeo. Everyone told me that I had to get you to do it because we looked so cute together…"

"Woah! What?"

"Please…" Kira said and hugged him. Jou was about to try and find a way out of it, but a few girls had come out and found them.

"Oh! The leads are here!" they yelled and dragged the two inside. Kira glanced over at Jou and he shrugged. Kira clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"Jou! Get your butt in here right now! I need to fit your costume!" Riyo yelled from the green room.

"Hey Riyo! No molesting my boyfriend!" Kira yelled, but realized she probably shouldn't have. A pack of girls had attacked her the moment she said boyfriend. She was stuck telling everyone the story as Jou got fitted for his costume.

* * *

The weekend arrived in a rush of sunshine the next morning. Kira groaned as the phone rang and rang. She managed to slip off the bed, but somehow find the phone from the ground.

"Hello?" Kira groaned into the phone.

"Kira?"

"Yea… this is…"

"Riyo here!"

"Oh… hi… what's up?"

"Where does Kaiba live?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Awe, come on!"

"Don't stalk him, it won't help…"

"Help me then!"

"But…"

"Please… I'm making an adorable face right now…"

"Fine… but don't call this early ever again… and no molesting my boyfriend…"

"Okey Dokie! Thank you! Bye love!" the phone clicked as Riyo hung up and Kira fumbled around to find the off button.

* * *

After Kira had managed to find her way into the bathroom and get dressed the doorbell rang. She fumbled down the stairs and opened the door to find Jou standing there grinning.

"Oh god it's you…" Kira giggled.

"Shut up and give me a hug," Jou replied. Kira couldn't help but give him a tight hug.

"So… what's up?" Kira asked as Jou attempted to peel her off of him.

"Nothing really… Riyo is making me help her seduce Kaiba."

"What? God I don't know who to feel sorry for…"

"Then don't be…" she said as she finally let go of him and headed into the living room.

"Well… what do you want to do?" Jou asked as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. The question was replied when Riyo came running through the door.

"Oh get a room later you two!" Riyo said as she sat down next to Kira.

"What now?" Kira sighed as she leaned on an upset Jou.

"I kidnapped Kaiba's trench coat!" Riyo said clapping her hands together. They both noticed that she was wearing a huge purple trench coat that looked somewhat like a dress. Kira burst out into giggles and Jou had to hold her again.

"I think he wants to kill me though! I love it!" Riyo said waving her arms around frantically. Kira managed to fight back her giggles just as Kaiba came storming in.

"YOU!" he yelled. His blue eyes were ice cold and could have killed if they weren't so pretty.

"What?" Riyo asked, leaning back on the couch and putting an arm around Kira. "I'm just relaxing with my friends…"

"Oh god this doesn't look good…" Kira said as she leaned over on Jou. Kaiba snapped a glare at her and turned back to the trench coat stealer.

"I want my trench coat back…" he growled.

"Come and get it…" Riyo said which shocked everyone in the room.

"I could hurt you…" Kaiba growled as he took a step closer to her. Kira hid under Jou's arm.

"Don't hurt Kira!" Kira squeaked.

"Give it…" Kaiba growled again.

"Fine…" Riyo said as she stood up and took it off. Kaiba's face grew into a satisfied grin. Riyo took the jacket and put it onto Kaiba, one arm at a time, and then smoothing out the back. She reached down and grabbed Kaiba's butt.

"Sweet sweet Kaiba ass…" she giggled and ran out.

"Did she just-?" Jou gasped. Kira nodded and they both burst out into mad fits of laughter as Kaiba stomped off after her yelling like a lunatic.

* * *

"Are they still out there?" Kira asked from the couch as Jou peered out her front window.

"Yup… bickering away like a married couple…" Jou said with a smirk. He stared out at Riyo and Kaiba who had decided to camp out on Kira's lawn for the last hour or so.

"We have weird friends…" Kira laughed.

"Hey who said they were _my_ friends?" Jou smirked as he walked over and sat next to her. Kira stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"You know we're probably not going to have a moment alone until we hook those two up right?" Kira said as she glanced out the window. Riyo had gotten a hold on Kaiba's jacket again and they were practically mauling each other on her lawn.

"I know… It sucks…" Jou sighed. He finally got a girlfriend and now this happened, he must have bad luck.

"Then how are we going to get them together fast?" Kira asked as she leaned against him.

"I don't think anyone could answer that question…" Jou laughed.

"Kaiba!" Riyo roared a few seconds later. She had begun babbling about something that she wasn't even sure of. Kaiba had walked up to her so he could strangle her or something, but Riyo wouldn't let that happen. She grabbed him and tossed him to the ground, falling on him at the same time. A moment of silence passed as they stared at each other.

"GET OFF!" Kaiba roared and he stomped off into his sports car.

"He loves me…" Riyo giggled as she lay on the cool grass.


	7. Chapter 7:

Hello everyone! Waterfaerie is back! Did you miss me? giggles I've been quite busy in drama lately, but our musical did go great. So I had more time to write about _their_ drama club and rehersals. That's what this chapter is pretty mush focused on. It's setting up a few things for later though. So even if it may just seem somewhat amusing and odd, it will be important later! Plus it's funny!poses cutely So I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Quick this way!" Jou said as he dragged Kira down an alley and to a fence.

"But… How can we get to the school this way?" Kira asked as she watched Jou attempt to climb the fence. She tried to hold back the giggles as he fumbled onto the fence. He made it over and smirked.

"Come on, it's not too hard…" Jou said with a smile. Kira whimpered lightly, but attempted to. She slipped, her sneakers not being very good to hold onto the wire. She finally managed to get over and Jou grabbed her hand and took off. They found their way through more secret pathways and into the school. They had a long drama rehearsal planned and they were already late.

"Kira! Jou!" a girl yelled as they ran into the theatre. Everyone stood around in their costumes, fidgeting with them and looking around.

"No time!" Kira yelled as they ran over to the green room. Kira grabbed the marker from Riyo and signed in. Jou signed in just before they began to black box people who weren't there.

Before anyone could say anything about the two being late they grabbed their costumes and quickly changed. Jou had a bit harder time than the Kira, who knew the tricks to changing in the green room. Jou ended up forgetting where he put the bottoms to his costume and wandered around the green room in his boxers trying to find them.

"Kira!" Riyo said just after Kira slipped her white jazz shoes on.

"What?" Kira asked, hoping she didn't do something wrong.

"Have you talked to Kaiba yet?" Riyo asked, all starry eyed.

"Not really…. You guys were so funny the other day though…" Kira said with a smirk.

"Call! Now!" Riyo yelled as she shoved a cell into her hands. Kira groaned and headed into the hall. She dialed his number and waited as it rung.

"Hello?" Kaiba groaned into the phone.

"Hey Seto! Guess who?" Kira giggled.

"Oh hey Ki…"

"So what was up with you and Riyo yesterday?"

"Oh gosh… is she stalking me?"

"Come on, admit it, you like her!"

"I could hurt you… you know that right?"

"But you wouldn't do that…"

"You really think so?" Kaiba laughed lightly and Kira glared at the phone.

"Just… I don't know… be nice to her or something?" Kira attempted to come up with a way to get the two together, but she wasn't too good at it.

"You always make me laugh Kira… Later" the phone clicked and Kira growled at it as Jou snuck up behind her.

"What now?" he asked. Kira squeaked as she spun around.

"Oh gosh! Jou, you scared me!" Kira began to laugh and hugged Jou. Riyo ran out and grabbed the phone.

"What'd he say?" she asked, forcing Jou to let go of Kira.

"He laughed at me… more or less…" she said with a shrug.

"He loves me! I knew it!" Riyo laughed as she ran off to work on more costume stuff.

* * *

By the end of the week all of the costumes, props, and set were done. Friday was their first real day of blocking. Everyone was rushing around, getting scripts passed out, and taking attendance. 

"Wait!" a girl yelled, stopping most of the process. "Where's Kira and Jou!"

"Jou! Stop it! We're going to be late!" Kira laughed as she attempted to move away from her locker. Jou put his arm out in front of her and leaned on the locker.

"Awe… Come on… we never get to hang out…" Jou laughed as he leaned down and smiled brightly at her. Kira laughed and easily slipped under Jou's arm. She headed down the hall. Jou ran after her and grabbed her waist. She squeaked and tumbled to the ground. They laughed and played for a little while. Until…

"What are you doing!" a girl who had been looking for them yelled. What she had found in the hall was Kira's bag tossed on the ground. Jou had a hand on Kira's head and the other wrapped around her waist. Kira had been struggling to get free of his grip and looked a little silly. They had both frozen when the girl came out. Jou quickly let go and scratch the back of his head.

"Heh… well…" he laughed lightly.

"Forget it… I don't want to know… Just get in here…" the girl growled.

Kira tossed a glance at Jou and grabbed her bag. They slipped into the theatre to see the entire club waiting.

"Sorry!" Kira bowed and set her things down. Jou followed her onstage and grabbed a script. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kira with a light pink flush on her cheeks.

* * *

"See ya later!" Kira called out as the last girl left. Slowly she shut the curtain and found her way out into the front part of the stage. She hopped offstage and looked around the large empty theatre. Kira grabbed her things and headed to the door, when a large figure blocker he way. 

"You're pretty good, but I can't say the same for the dog," a low voice laughed.

"You're such a goof, Kaiba," Kira said as she moved around him. Kaiba grabbed her quickly around the waist and smirked.

"Don't you dare…" Kira growled.

"Do what? Oh… now I remember…" he smirked and tickled her, causing Kira to burst out in giggles and fall to the floor.

"And you say I'm a goof…" Kaiba laughed as he held a hand out for her. She grabbed it, but instead pulled him down to the ground.

"You…" Kaiba growled as he adjusted his jacket and Kira laughed.

"Hey Seto…" Kira said as sweetly as possible.

"What?" Kaiba groaned as he stood up.

"Want to be our lighting manager? And do spot light?"

"But-"

"Thanks Seto! Be here tomorrow!" Kira said brightly and ran off.

"Oh no… what'd I get myself into…"

* * *

Kira ran into drama the next rehearsal. Jou followed slowly, looking slightly distressed. Kira tossed her things onto the chairs and kicked her shoes off. 

"What's up with him?" Riyo asked as she sat next to her.

"He just realized he hasn't seen Yugi in a while," Kira said as she watched Jou. She had never seen him in a slump like this. He seemed really worried.

"Lame…" Riyo laughed and hopped offstage. She ran and tackled Kaiba, who had just walked in. Kira smiled as she watched the two struggle, but it quickly slipped when she saw Jou shuffling around. She ran and pounced on him, causing him to smile.

"It's ok Jou… I haven't seen Kiko lately either…" she said softly.

"It's pretty odd… maybe someone killed them!" Jou said, gasping.

"No, Mr. Detective, they're probably just busy."

"Mr. Detective?"

"Of course!" Kira laughed as she let go of him. She posed and ran off to get her things. Jou ran after her, smirking.

Meanwhile…

"Kaiba!" Riyo roared as she tackled him to the ground.

"No…" Kaiba growled, attempting to get away.

"Will you go to the festival with me?" Riyo asked, hugging him.

"What? But we have to work at the show…"

"Silly! I meant the beach party part!"

"Well-"

"Eeee! I'm going to festival with Kaiba!" Riyo yelled as she ran off.

* * *

Domino high was starting a tradition that year. The fall festival was there for everyone. Each club can set up a booth to raise money and try to get new members. The student council was setting up a small carnival, the drama club was putting on their show, the art club was holding an auction, and everyone was working hard. The third day was a day for all the clubs to relax and have some fun. They were planning a campfire party on the beach. They still did have some time, but the festival was getting closer. 

"Kiko! I found you!" Kira grabbed the girl as she attempted to sneak out of the school.

"Eeep!" Kiko squeaked. "Hi! Uh… I…"

"We need you! Come on!" Kira grabbed Kiko and pulled her into the theatre. Everyone was busy working, except Jou. Jou was holding tight to a blushing Yugi.

"We have a new stage crew member!" Kira said as she dragged Kiko onstage.

"Yugi's going to do it too!" Jou said smirking widely. Yugi attempted to hide behind Kiko, a little scared of his friend.

"Where have you two been?" Riyo snapped as she made her way onstage.

"Uh… well…" Kiko mumbled, playing with her bag.

"Spit it out!" Riyo snapped once more.

"Me and Kiko have been going out!" Yugi blurted out. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth, not sure if he actually said that.

"What!" all three yelled. Kiko couldn't stop her giggles as she watched their shocked faces.

"I found her shoe… after we ran into each other. So I gave it to her and we hung out. Then…" Yugi began.

"You guys are in love!" Riyo laughed. She ran off and hugged Kaiba. "I'm a love slut!" she yelled back to the group. Kiko and Yugi blushed bright red. They both slipped backstage and left Jou and Kira alone. Kira hugged Jou and he smiled softly, still in shock.

* * *

The actual play and all the work that goes with it was going great. Even everyone's personal lives seemed to be going great too. Kira and Jou hadn't had any real alone time, but they still got to hang out. Kiko and Yugi were finally going out and kept giggling backstage constantly. Riyo and Kaiba were starting to not scream at each other every time they saw the other. Kaiba had even admitted defeat on the subject of taking Riyo to the beach party. 

But of course not everything was perfect…

The screaming echoed down the hall and rattled the lockers. Could anyone really shout that loud? Kira hadn't thought so before that day. She ran into the theatre, knowing what she would find wouldn't be pretty. Jou and Kaiba stood nose to nose, ready to kill the other.

"What are you guys doing!" Kira snapped as she threw her things to the ground and ran up to the two.

"He was accusing me-"Kaiba began, but was quickly cut off.

"He accused me! But he must have…" Jou began, causing the argument to start once again.

"Stop it!" Riyo roared. The bickering silenced and even a few stage crew came out to see what had happened.

"Now… what's going on?" Kira asked, standing between them.

"Someone destroyed all of our posters," Jou explained.

"Well why would either of you do that?" Kira asked. Jou and Kaiba turned to glare at the other, but no words were spoken.

"It was probably some lame assholes that have nothing better to do…" Riyo said with a growl. "Come on babe, we'll work on the posters." Riyo dragged a confused Kaiba out into the hall. The last thing heard from them was a "Don't call me babe!" screamed as the theatre door slammed shut.

Kira sighed and hopped onto the stage.

"Everyone please be careful what you do with props or anything to do with the play. Thanks!" Kira announced and posed cheesily. It wasn't the most help, but it did make everyone laugh and eased the tension.

* * *

The festival was getting closer and closer. Practice had gone pretty well and things were in good shape. Nobody had destroyed any other props, but everything was kept on a close watch. Everyone was eager to get the play done with and go to the party. The director was especially scared about recruiting new members. Tension was the key word at this stage in the game. 

"You guys!" a guy in poofy clown pants shouted. Kira jumped up off the couch, leaving Jou sitting there confused.

"No flirting right now! You have to go on in 5 minutes…"

"Oh! Sorry! Thanks!" Kira said, blushing bright red, she ran off backstage.

"You're no fun," Jou laughed as he attempted to get up and get in his place.

"Riyo told me to watch you… pervert…" he said with a laugh. Jou shook his head and headed to his spot.

* * *

The lights flicked on to an empty stage. Kira shuffled onstage and glanced around curiously. She ran up to the front of the stage and waved to the audience who responded with a laugh. She lay down on the stage and began practicing Juliet's lines. Music began to play and Kira looked around oddly. "Romeo" aka Duke came out. He wore maroon poofy pants, a tight shirt, and a long dark blue cape with a huge R on it. He winked at the audience, causing a roar of giggles. He thrusted towards Kira and she attempted to move away. Jou, the stagehand, came out, shocked by Romeo's attitude towards the understudy. He ran over, attempting to save her, but only ran into the Romeo. Romeo shouts and screams as he chases the stagehand around the stage. With a final glance towards Kira, Jou stumbled offstage, followed by an upset Romeo.

* * *

The preview performance was amazing. Parents and teachers showed up to see the only performance not involved in the festival. Everything seemed to go perfectly; the audience was excited, everyone made their cues, the lights worked, and nobody forgot a line… but would festival go as well?

* * *

The next morning everyone arrived early to get ready. Well, everyone except Jou… 

"Wahh! I'm late!" Jou screeched as he gathered his things and ran out of his house. He hadn't noticed his dad lying drunk on the couch.

"I'm sorry!" Jou yelled as he ran over to the outdoor stage. He paused for a moment to look at the beautiful wood stage. The maroon curtains were perfect. On each side of the stage was a huge cherry blossom tree, where he found his girlfriend.

"Kira?" he asked as he walked over to the tree. There was a yelp and Kira fell from the tree. Jou just managed to catch the blushing girl covered in blossoms. Kiko hopped down from the other side of the tree and laughed.

"You're so clumsy Kira!" she teased.

"I know!" Kira giggled as she hopped out of Jou's arms.

"Nice to see you Jou!" Kira laughed as she brushed the flowers off of her.

"Yea…" Jou said with a smirk. He picked a petal out of her hair and laughed.

"Heh… come on… let's get ready!" Kira said and dragged him off to the dressing rooms.

Meanwhile Kaiba was setting up the spotlight and working on the lights. He was working quietly; glad he had scared everyone else away.

"Kaiba-kinns!" Riyo sing-songed as she ran up to him.

"Argh… No…" Kaiba growled.

"Can I wear your trench coat babe?"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Don't make me steal it!"

"I won't let you!"

"Please…"

"No!" Kaiba snapped and ran off before she got to him.

"I'll get you yet Seto Kaiba," Riyo laughed and headed off to help with costumes.

* * *

The first day of the festival went great. They performed 2 shows and even shoed some interested first years what they did. Everything had gone so well, the gang decided to go get pizza. They had managed to scare everyone away within the first 5 minutes of being there. 

"Riyo!" Kira shouted as she ran over to her. Riyo laughed and gave her tokens back. They both slipped the coins into the machine and began to play DDR.

"I got one!" Kira cheered and laughed as they played.

"Wow, they're weird…" Kaiba shook his head as he watched.

"But pretty cute…" Duke smirked as he watched.

"What did you say!" Jou snapped as he stood up. Duke laughed and headed over to talk to the two.

"Hey guys!" Duke said with a sly smile.

"Whatever…" Riyo laughed. She had heard him picking on Jou and knew exactly where it was going. Just as Duke began to hit on Kira she grabbed her and dragged her back to the table.

"What was that?" Kira asked as she glanced back at a stunned Duke.

"Done ask…" Yugi said sweat dropping. Kira shrugged lightly and sat on Jou, who held her protectively.

"So, what you buying me sweetie?" Riyo asked as she tossed an arm around Kaiba. He growled, tossed her arm off of him and cursed coming there in the first place.

"Oh… Seto… be nice and relax…" Kira said, smiling brightly. "Want to play DDR with me?"

"No… that game is lame… it takes no skill," he growled back.

"You're just not good enough…" Jou snickered.

"What did you say Mutt?" Kaiba growled.

"Jou…" Kira pleaded.

"You're scared a girl might beat you…" Jou smirked.

"You could never beat me dog…" Kaiba laughed, impressed by his own cleverness.

"Oh! It's on now!" Jou stomped over to the game, with a smirking Kaiba and a worried Kira following.

"Too much testosterone…" Riyo laughed as she headed to watch.

The game began and both boys started off well. But who would win? The song began to speed up and Kaiba gracefully hit every one. Jou, on the other hand, was having problems.

"Come on Jou! Left! No! You're other left!" Kira attempted to help, but it was useless. Jou wasn't that graceful. The game ended with Kaiba getting a perfect finish and Jou sitting on the ground. Kira couldn't help but giggle and hug the ego-broken Jou. Riyo leapt on Kaiba.

"My boy beat yours Kira!" Riyo teased.

"Mines sweeter though…" Kira said, hugging a blushing Jou.

"I'm not your boy…" Kaiba growled.

"Yes you are babe," Riyo smirked and dragged him away.


End file.
